Many electronic devices, e.g. for applications as power switches, are desired to have a reduced area-specific on resistance, to minimize the static power dissipation. Compensation devices having an insulated field plate within a trench for charge carrier compensation have prevailed in many areas for low and medium breakdown voltages up to 300 V. Many known solutions have a stripe design. An aim of development is an optimization of this parameter, without deteriorating the switching characteristics and without increasing the production costs too much.